Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photosensitive composition, a method for producing a cured film, a cured film, a touch panel, and a display device.
Related Art
In an electronic part such as a thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as “TFT”) type liquid crystal display element, a magnetic head element, an integrated circuit element, or a solid-state image sensing device, an interlayer insulating film is provided in order to insulate wirings generally disposed in layers. Since a material for forming the interlayer insulating film preferably reduces the number of processes for obtaining a pattern shape to be required, and has sufficient flatness, a photosensitive composition is widely used as the material.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2015-160869 describes a curable resin composition containing an alkali soluble resin and a polyfunctional (meth)acrylate compound (bifunctional or more). The above alkali soluble resin is at least two or more of an alkali soluble resin (A) having an ethylenically unsaturated group in a side chain and an alkali soluble resin (B) having no ethylenically unsaturated group in a side chain. The above alkali soluble resin (B) is obtained by polymerizing a monomer component containing an aromatic vinyl compound, and a maleic acid anhydride derivative and/or a hydrolysate thereof.
JP-A No. 2011-123331 describes a coloring composition for color filters containing a copolymer (A) of a maleic acid anhydride with one or more ethylenically unsaturated monomers other than the maleic acid anhydride, a pigment, a binder resin (B), an active energy ray-polymerizable monomer, or a thermal polymerizable monomer.
JP-A No. 2008-250189 describes an alkali-developable photosensitive resin composition (Q) that contains a hydrophilic resin (A) containing a (meth)acryloyl group and a carboxyl group and prepared by modifying an epoxy resin, a vinyl resin (B), and a photoradical polymerization initiator (C). The content of an aromatic vinyl monomer (b1) in a monomer contained in the above vinyl resin (B) is from 45 to 100 wt %. The photosensitive resin composition is used for projection formation for vertical orientation type liquid crystal display device elements.
JP-A No. H2-178659 describes a multilayer image formable element including (i) a transparent support having a peeled surface, (ii) a single coloring photosensitive composition layer directly above the above peeled surface, and (iii) a thermosensitive adhesive layer directly above the above coloring photosensitive layer.
JP-A No. H1-161038 describes a resin composition that contains an epoxy resin (A) and/or an epoxy acrylate (B) prepared by reacting 1 chemical equivalent of an epoxy group of the epoxy resin with 0.1 to 1.0 chemical equivalent of acrylic acid, a copolymerization product (C) of styrene and maleic acid anhydride, an unsaturated group-containing compound (D) other than (B), and a photopolymerization initiator (E).